The Bunny Trail
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Foxy Blaine wants what's in Bunny Kurt's basket.


a/n: I don't know. Happy Easter :]

**The Bunny Trail  
><strong>

Bunny Kurt was a small rabbit who lived a quiet life. He was an Easter Bunny just like his father, Rabbit Burt and all of his other bunny friends. One friend in particular was a swan who gave him strange advice about how to make his Easter eggs. Sometimes she'd tell him to paint them Unicorn colored and other times asked if the stork brought them. She also thought she was a duck, and wasn't very reliable when it came to where other Easter Bunnies like himself lived.

But one day, his swan friend wasn't at the pond. Bunny Kurt was worried because she lived at the pond. Sometimes shed forget where the pond was though, and would spend hours swimming inside of it asking people where the pond was.

She was a funny bird.

Bunny Kurt waited at the pond, making his Easter eggs and leaving little presents for all of his friends. He left one on a lily pad for her and hopped off on his way to his other friends.

The next friend was an Easter Bunny like himself named Cedes. She was a dark brown bunny and every Easter would give Kurt some sugar free candy because Bunny Kurt was worried about his weight some days. She wasn't home either which meant she was leaving her friends gifts as well.

Bunny Kurt went off to the next friend. This was actually his brother Finn, a bear like his mother. Bunny Kurt's father Rabbit Burt was sometimes known as Papa Bear since he was fiercer than the Bears in the forest.

Bunny Kurt was on his way to his next friend, a cat who lived in a small house in the woods. The men there never bothered any of the animals and were quite nice to everyone. Bunny Kurt even got some presents from the family, celery and carrots and delicious vegetables like cabbage! When Bunny Kurt saw his friend he suddenly transformed! Bunny Kurt was dressed in a pair of small brown shorts that matched his hair and brown, long bunny ears. He wiggled his nose and shook his small furry tail as he called to his friend.

She didn't answer so Bunny Kurt left her a little present as he hopped away.

"Where are you going? "An unfamiliar voice spoke as Bunny Kurt walked onto his trail on all fours.

Bunny Kurt didn't pay attention to the voice. Rabbit Burt told him not to talk to strange animals in the woods. Especially when he was in his half human form! Some animals loved the flesh of humans. That scared Bunny Kurt. He didn't want to be eaten by any animal. His transformation into his bunny form always took a few minutes and knew he wouldn't have time.

He began to hop down his trail and could hear the animal rustling through the bushes and grass and following him.

Bunny Kurt ended up back by the pond and searched around before being pounced by a large, dark haired creature. Bunny Kurt screamed but all of his friends were out giving out their Easter snacks. No one was around to hear him. He even dropped his Easter basket and all of his treats spilled over.

"Now now..." A hand reached over Bunny Kurt's mouth and he whined through it. "I just want some an Easter snack."

Bunny Kurt realized it was a Fox. A black fox which were bad luck.

His ears wiggled on top of his head as the hand was removed from Bunny Kurt's mouth. "Do-Don't eat me!" He pleaded and the fox just laughed.

"You're such a cute bunny; I wouldn't dare of eating you."

Bunny Kurt shook underneath the other. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come back home with me and give me all your delicious treats!" The fox grinned and climbed off of the Bunny, wagging his long black tail.

"Hmn..." Bunny Kurt turned over and laid on his stomach, watching the fox. "Okay..." He sat up and reached over for his basket, collecting the eggs and treats to put them back inside.

"My name is Blaine." The fox spoke as he stood up and made Bunny Kurt come along.

Bunny Kurt didn't like Foxy Blaine, he was a weird creature and not like any of his friends. He even lived in a weird cave like Bear Finn! The cave was small and Bunny Kurt didn't like it very much. It had a small oven inside though, like ones he had scene in pizza shops he'd watch on television at his candy deliveries. There was a pot cooking on the stove too with carrots and nice vegetables he liked.

"You're not...making a rabbit stew are you?" Bunny Kurt wanted to go home.

"No! I wouldn't dream of eating a bunny in such a terrible way. I love little bunnies though. They're so cute and innocent! I could eat you up in plenty of ways!"

"But that's mean!" Bunny Kurt pouted, crossing his arms over his nude chest. "You can't eat bunnies!"

"I won't eat you if you give me your delicious treats!"

Bunny Kurt looked at Foxy Blaine and reached into his basket. "What do you want?"

"I didn't mean chocolate or eggs." Foxy Blaine moved across his cave to pull a large rock over the entrance.

"But I don't have any other treats for you."

"Sure you do. All you have to do is sit down on my bed and I'll show you."

Bunny Kurt was very naive; he walked over in the small cave and waited for Foxy Blaine to get the treats he desired for Easter.


End file.
